What Piper Saw
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Piper came across somthing she would never forget. Now she wonderd how she use this to her advantage. What did Piper see and what will she do? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and Nick's Henry Danger anyway this story has l been requested

* * *

One day when it was just Henry and Piper in the house like so many days, but this one Day was different. This day Piper caught her brother naked looking himself in his mirror after a shower. She knew it was wrong to look at her own brother but could not help look at his great body. A body he had gotten over time of being Kid Danger who happened to have been her crush.

Now that she found out that Henry was Kid Danger she lost interest of Kid Danger and more on her brother even though she knew it was wrong. She did her best try to steel looks of Henry's sexy body and at nights she rubbed her pussy of thought of her brother naked until she squirted. She had to find other ways to get Henry naked and even fuck her another thought that was becoming more common.

On another day Henry and Jasper came home all dirty and Jasper asked if he could wash up which Henry let him. Jasper soon went to the washroom to take a shower while Henry was making some snakes for them. A few minuets later Piper came home and head to the washroom not seeing Henry in the kitchen.

When she opened the bathroom door she saw a naked Jasper she quickly closed the door. Piper always saw Jasper as a loser but after seeing his naked body she had other thoughts about him. That night she could not get the image of Jasper's sexy body out of her head. She soon found herself rubbing her pussy until she squirted.

Piper was trying to think of away to see Jasper and her brother naked again and if possible at the same time. As she was thinking all the ideas sounded lame and won't work. A few days have passed and Piper forgot all about her plans on seeing the boys naked mostly because she gave up on the idea. That was until she came home and saw the boys and Carlit playing cards.

"Well I'm out see you guys later." Chariot said as she was getting up she soon seen Piper when she turned around "Hey Piper."

"Hey." Piper said as she watched Chalet leave and look at the boys. "So can I play?"

"You would cheat." Henry said.

"No I wouldn't I promise."

"Fine but if you do your banned from the man cave." Henry said.

"Alright then it's a deal, but lets make this interesting."

"Interesting how?" Henry said

"Yeah how?" Jasper said.

"Lets make this game strip poker."

"Wait what no your my sister."

"Well then I guess mom and dad would love what you would really do at your job."

"Oh man she got you there bud." Jasper said.

"Your bluffing because you got no proof."

"Really now." Piper said and took out her phone and played a video of Henry changing into Kid Danger with Carlit and Jasper in the background.

The boys eyes widen seeing the video. There was no way out of it they had to go throw with this. Piper for one never thought of blackmail to see her brother and his friend naked which was odd as it would of been the first thing she would of done, but at the time she forgot that she had video of Henry becoming Kid Danger. Now here she is going to see two sexy boys naked if she played her cards right.

Things started out slow a shoe hear a sock there all three losing at least three hands throw out the game. It got interesting when the real cloths came off. Jasper was the first to loss a shirt but he had a tank top under his shirt, but that quickly went away when he lost again leaving the siblings still dressed. True to her word Piper was not cheating, Jasper was having bad luck.

It wasn't until Jasper was only in a his boxers that Piper lost her hand causing her to take off her shirt. A sight that Henry did not want to see but Jasper did even if he won't admit it. The boys where slowly getting hard when they saw piper in her red bra holding her C cup breasts. Henry now want this to be over with quick but the only way for that was for Jasper to lose.

However the next hand Piper lost again and removed her pants but not before taking out her phone. She tossed the pants to the side and was ready for the next round in which Henry lost. He removed his shirt reveling his sexy body which Piper can't help but to stare. Even his best friend could not help to look. The next hand piper lost again. She just smiled at the boys.

She slowly removed her bra freeing her C cup breasts. Jasper just looked on while Henry looked away. Henry just kept his eyes away from Piper as much as possible. The next hand Henry lost and wanting this to be over with quickly took off his pants. Now only one hand to go until one of them is naked. Piper had another idea and knew she had leverage agents the boys.

"Since I am blackmailing you in and all lets make it more interesting. Who ever losses this hand will get fucked by the winners. Don't worry if one of you lose I have a strap on in my room so either way one of us going to be fucked by two dicks."

The boys did not want to say anything. Jasper's dick was leaking pre cum after hearing that news. As for Henry his head was still down not wanting to look up. The cards where dealt. Each of them had a good hand but Henry did not want to have sex with his sister or his friend. All three was on edge as they studied their cards each asking for one or two cards and tossed out the card or cards they don't want. On three they put down the cards at the same time.

"Oh yes fuck me hard Henry I been naughty."

The room was filling up with the sounds and smells of teenage sex. Two dreams where coming true as Henry fucked away into his sister's pussy as her breasts bounced in his face. She stopped sucking Jasper's seven inch dick a bit as she kept talking dirty to her brother. She wanted Henry to eat her out earlier but was fine that Jasper did.

The real thing she wanted was Henry's nine inch dick in her. As she was sucking her brother's nine inch dick Jasper was eating her out. She had squirted a few times while sucking away and it wasn't long until Henry shot his load into his sister's mouth. After swallowing his load and squirting on Jasper's face Piper wanted to ride Henry's dick.

While riding his nine inch dick her breasts just bounced in his face. Piper ordered her brother to suck on them in which he did. After the order she went back sucking away on Jasper while bouncing up and down on Henry's dick. Piper ended up squinting three more times before Jasper shot his load into Piper's mouth which she swallowed every drop.

"Get your snake in my ass as your friend keeps fucking my pussy."

Jasper quickly went behind Piper and aimed his dick in her ass without rimming her ass. Surprisingly it slid in with ease. Piper really moaned now as she moaned away as the sexy boys fucked away. Piper squirted again and it wasn't long now until the boys shot their loads deep inside her. Piper loved the feeling of cum shooting inside her.

Since that day she used that video to have sex with Henry every time he comes back home. She even fucked Henry as Kid Danger. Once in awhile she lets Jasper fuck her. After months of fucking Jasper and Henry she got pregnant. She was hoping it was Jasper's but secretly she was really hoping it was Henry's.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think


End file.
